


Tipped-Blue

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble, Ice Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: An inn. Where they couldbathe.





	Tipped-Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



Lasswell was sure that Noel was using magic as he trailed cool fingers down through Lasswell's hair and against Lasswell's bare back. After a week on the march, they'd made it to a town. A town with an inn. A town with an inn where they could all _bathe_. 

Though he hadn't lingered; not when Noel had offered to take care of his hair. Though, as Noel's cool fingers trailed down Lasswell's warm back, Lasswell stopped thinking about his hair. He stopped thinking about everything, for just a moment, aside from Noel's touch. 

And then realized just what that meant.


End file.
